1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice learning apparatus, a voice learning method, and a storage medium storing a voice learning program.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional voice learning apparatuses having speakers to output voice for language study can output model voice multiple times or compare the model voice with voice of users repeating the model voice. Nowadays, such a voice learning apparatus has a display unit and, when a user temporarily stops voice output, the apparatus can display the meaning and explanation of a word being outputted as voice, and then, can restart the voice output.
Recent voice learning apparatuses contain voice learning materials as contents produced for television or radio programs. In such contents, performers make small talk, give explanations by comparison of former and latter example sentences, or talk about topics related to the contents of example sentences so as to prevent learners from getting bored.
When listening to an example sentence in learning with such voice contents, a learner may want to listen to an example sentence before or after the current example sentence. Alternatively, a learner may want to repeatedly output voice for an important example sentence, while paying less attention to a small talk part. This enables a user to well understand any example sentence in voice contents.
Since such voice contents are intended to improve language skill through the entire contents, the effect of learning is decreased if voice output is not performed for the entire contents.